


【授翻】From the black of your eyes/在你瞳孔深处

by ikerestrella



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: 2016年12月17日，星期六。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the black of your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879527) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



**标题** ：From the black of your eyes/在你瞳孔深处

**作者** ：sonhoedesrazao

**译者** ：ikerestrella

**分级** ：G

**配对** ：Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen（斜线无意义）

**字数** ：原文2,478，译文4,815

**原文链接** ：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/8879527>

**简介** ：2016年12月17日星期六。

 

* * *

**16年12月17日，星期六，9:17。**

　　“你知道，你不需要的。”

　　清晨的气氛里，Even的声音很柔和，像是在他耳边轻轻的一口气。Isak仍半梦半醒。派对结束得很晚，他们在那之后也并没有立即入睡，一是因为Isak发现Magnus和Vilde偷溜进他房间了，所以他得把他的被单全给扔掉，苦苦央求Eskild借他一套。（“认真的，Isak，可别忘了洗。”）；其次是因为——呃，Even心情很好，无比地好，可以说是在那件事后从没那么好过。他对着Isak缓缓展开笑颜，挑逗地扬起眉毛，Isak在两秒之内睡意全无。

　　所以，现在他躺在他刚刚铺好的床上，Even的手臂环着他的腰，那样的温暖和满足让他睡意朦胧。“嗯？”

　　“见我的父母。”Even说明道。

　　Isak眨了眨眼睛，让自己清醒过来，转过身面向他。Even看上去很严肃，眼神专注，对于一个刚刚睡醒的人来说未免有些清醒过头。不过话说回来了，谁知道他已经醒了多久了呢？Isak抚摸着他的太阳穴，一只手伸进他柔软的头发。他们都带着清晨的口气，想想有点恶心，可是他还是快速地给了Even一吻。

　　“昨天还只是你妈妈，”他一面调侃道，一面微笑着确保自己的话里不带刺，“现在就是父母了？不会还有什么堂兄堂妹在你家等着我们吧？”

　　Even慢慢扬起嘴角，表情里带着愉快和感激。气氛没那么严肃了，Isak的呼吸放松了些。他才刚刚开始明白Even这个人——他想些什么，他想得有多复杂——而他很高兴自己能帮Even分一分心，他知道Even也高兴。

　　他仍然不能完全明白：有一个Even那样的大脑会是什么感觉？那么多的焦虑。“大脑是孤独的。”Isak说他从来没想过这个，他说的是事实，可是在那以后又发生了许多事，让他感受到了前所未有的孤独，让他深陷在自己的思绪里（他为什么说谎？为什么又回到她身边了？这一切真如感觉的那么真实吗？）。现在他觉得自己有一点理解了。然而，对他来说，当他开始对自己以及身边的人诚实以待，哪怕那时他仍心痛难过，他依然感觉一切在变好；可他知道，对于Even来说不是这样的：哪怕一切都好，Even也会被那些思想吞没。或许Isak永远没法明白那是怎样一种感觉。

　　可是他爱Even——他不会说出口，他害怕这会破坏他们的“现在”，可是这是事实，这样的事实让他的心变得亮堂，让他的腹部不再沉重，让他的指尖微微颤抖；这样的事实让他在看见Even的脸被某种可怕的阴影笼罩时隐隐心痛，也在他能将那样的阴影变得柔和时给他带来心花怒放的喜悦，这种感觉有时候过于强烈，心痛是这样，喜悦也是这样，可是拿什么他也不愿意交换出去。

　　“爸爸可能会在，”Even勉为其难地承认，“不会再有别人了。不过我是说真的，我们可以改天再去。”

　　Isak琢磨着他的话，凝视着他的眼睛。他才刚刚开始理解一段关系中需要达到的平衡：你需要猜测，需要依靠自己摸索到达对方内心的路。这让他在说每一句话前都再三思索。

　　“那你呢，你想让我们改天再去吗？”

　　Even撅起嘴，闪躲着Isak的眼睛。“不，”过了一会儿，他嘟囔道。

　　“那好，”Isak笑道。这不就行了。“那我们就今天去。我还想听听你的糗事。”

　　Even抬起眼睛，眼神清澈，充满感激，温柔到让他喘不过气。过去他从来不愿意像这样看别人的眼睛——事实上，他一直避免那样做，他害怕这会让他们看到他试图掩埋的东西。可是在Even面前，他却无比乐意。Isak亲吻着他——管它什么口气呢。他感觉Even和自己紧贴的嘴唇回应地笑了起来。

　　“好的时候非常好，”他对Eva说过。好到足够支撑他走过所有的糟糕。

 

**16年12月17日，星期六，13:05。**

　　睡得差不多了，他认真地换好衣服——一件精致的衬衣，扣子规规矩矩地系上，Even还为此调侃他。在去Even家前，他们先去吃了东西。想着不需要在Even家吃午饭，他松了口气，哪怕他一直说“放轻松”（chill），那样的场面还是让他有些害怕。

　　然而现在，他们正在走向Even家的途中，他能实实在在地感觉自己已经无法轻松了。哪怕天气寒冷，他的手仍止不住地冒汗。Even对他来说那么重要，Isak想让他的父母喜欢自己。他们喜欢Sonja吗？操，他们应该很爱她吧，而正是因为Isak，Even才会和她分手。她和Even在一起四年，陪着他经历最糟糕的时候……天啊。

　　Isak在街中间停了下来。“嘿，”Even唤道，一只手抚住他的脖子，大拇指扫着他的下巴。“怎么了？”

　　“他们是不是觉得我是个混球？”

　　“什么？”Even不敢置信地大笑，“谁？”

　　“你父母。他们是不是觉得你发病之后，我就直接……抛下你离开了，而且连电话都不打一个？”

　　Even的表情顿时清醒。他的眼睛凝视着他，双手捧着他的脸，轻轻地晃了他一下，声音低沉而真挚，“他们知道这都不怪你。”

　　他不知道该说什么，只是点了点头，心里的结松了一点。Even亲吻着他的脸颊，Isak让自己沉溺在他的动作里，两个人不知不觉抱在了一起。他们在公共场合，可是他一点也不在乎。Even对着他耳语，“你什么都没做错。”

　　“嗯……”他感觉自己皮肤发痒，可这并不让他感到不适，“我还是做错过些事的。”

　　Even向后退了一步，咧嘴笑道，“你是在说你那些说谎的光辉历史吗？”

　　Isak呻吟了一声，用手捂住脸，继续走了起来，“我的天啊，你休想知道那些事。”

　　“噢？所以这就是你的打算？对你的黑暗过去永远保密？”

　　“你也没把你所有丢脸的事情告诉我啊！比方说，你就从来没告诉过我——”他说到一半停住了，“我是说，管它的呢。那都是过去了，没必要拿出来提。”

　　气氛突然安静了，他的目光瞥向一边，Even低下头。干得好，Isak，你说话前三思得真好。他试着开口，可Even先打破了沉默。

　　“我有好多事情没告诉你，”他看了Isak一眼，眼神里带着不确定。

　　“没关系，”他连忙回答。

　　“你不想知道？”Even看上去很疑惑。

　　“我的意思是，我当然想知道，可是前提是你愿意告诉我，而你不是非得那么做。”他舌头像是打了结，手胡乱地比划着，“我是说，我当然好奇了——不对，不是好奇，是感兴趣，因为我关心你，可是这并不代表你欠我个解释什么的，或者……你笑什么？”

　　“没什么，”他的心在狂跳，而Even只是用手揽住他的后背，“我也关心你。”

　　“噢，”他当然知道，可是听到这句话还是让他心里涌上一阵暖意。他看着Even的嘴唇，想要吻他，差一点被自己的脚绊倒。“你真好。”

　　他们向前走了几步，就在这时，“你听到那些传言了？”

　　Even的声音很随意，可是Isak能从他的话背后听出紧张。他点头——没必要说谎。他知道整个学校都在议论纷纷，这不是因为在Vilde之后还有别人和他说过那些事，而是因为别人在以为他没看到的时候对他投来的目光和窃窃私语。他问过他的几个哥们儿，证实了关于Even和他以前学校的传言的确遍布学校。现在他不自觉地皱起眉头，和他第一次听到时一样生气。

　　“这些人就不能别这么八卦，”他嘟囔着，“又不关他们的事。”

　　Even笑了，将他搂得更紧，“我不在乎。”

　　“真的？”

　　“如果你不在乎的话？”他试探性地问。

　　“我当然不在乎！”

　　“那就没事。我是说，我以前在乎，因为我怕你会听到。”他的声音变得很温柔，就像他告诉Isak他去抱抱团是为了遇到他时一样，这让Isak心里涌起他自己都无法言说的情绪。

　　Even微微耸了耸肩，换回了他平时的声音，“不过我想，更糟糕的你都见过了。”

　　“可是背着别人说坏话还是不对的，”Isak说着，很高兴Even似乎没有被这件事影响。他一直担心有人会在Even回到学校后对他说些什么，这可能会让事情往糟糕的方向发展。

　　“我干了很多糟糕的事，”Even突然开口，“这就是为什么我……你懂的，来到了这儿。”

　　“可这不是一回事，”他皱着眉头，“你干那些事是因为生病，和我干的没法比。”

　　Even咽了咽口水，露出一个狡猾的微笑，“你知道吧，你这么说只会让我越来越好奇。”

　　“嘿，那是你家吧？我们已经到了，真可惜没办法继续聊这个了。”

　　伴随着Even的笑声，他们走到了大门口。

 

　　 **16年12月17日，星期六，16:26。**

　　“上次我来这儿你没弹给我听。”Isak用手拨过挂在Even卧室中央的木吉他，“这难道不该是你勾引计划的一部分？”

　　“勾引计划？”Even弯着嘴角问。他坐在地板上，倚靠着床。那正是他们一起吃烤面包片的地方，也是在那里Isak感觉自己正在改变。

　　“你承认你偷偷关注我了，”Isak一边提醒他，一边拿起吉他，“差不多……在抱抱团开会一个多月前吧。你还说你没计划？”

　　Even缓缓笑了起来，像是在品味一颗他渴望了许久的糖果。他对着吉他点头，“拿过来吧。”

　　Isak在他身边坐下，看着他调弦，痴迷于他双手的动作。他还想再在他脸上看到被自己逗弄的笑容。

　　“还记得你假装有好的音乐品味，就为了给我留下好印象吗？”

　　“我爱NAS，”Even装作生气的样子回嘴道。

　　“嗯……还有Gabrielle。”

　　“我很博爱。而且我成功了不是吗？”

　　他耸肩，“那是因为我已经喜欢你了。”

　　“是吗？”Even顿了顿，“我猜对了。”

　　“还需要猜吗？我那么明显。”他笑着，想象着那时他看Even的眼神。该死，说不定现在他还是那样看着他，唯一不同的是，现在他可以肆无忌惮地那么做，不再去担心自己在别人眼里看起来什么样，甚至不需要再去控制自己。

　　“或许吧，可是我还不确定。直到抱抱团那次派对。”

　　Isak记得。慢慢的靠近、他胸腔里轰鸣的心跳、胆怯得不敢抬起的眼睛、心里只剩下一连串的祈祷，“拜托、拜托、拜托……”。而现在，他直视着Even的目光承认道，“你都不知道在那儿之后我有多想杀了Noora。”

　　Even笑了，他的笑灿烂而好看，“不过那样我就有机会带你去游泳了。”

　　Isak白了他一眼，“真夸张。”

　　“你爱那样。”

　　我爱你。他想，哪怕是那个时候，他就已经这么觉得了，尽管那只是种生涩而本能的感觉，可能什么也不代表，他还不知道那需要承担些什么，不知道生活比那复杂许多。可他更喜欢像现在这样，每一天他都了解Even多一分，每一天他们都离彼此的身体、思想和心灵更近一步。Even不再是一个梦，而是他的现实。

　　“是的，”他轻声说。

　　“你想听什么？”

　　房间外传来敲门声。“Even？”

　　“嗯？”

　　Even的妈妈探进头来，“给你男朋友拿点吃的，别让他饿坏了。”

　　“好。”

　　“还有，你爸回来了。”

　　“好……”

　　“好了好了，不好意思打扰你们了，”她打趣着关上了门。

　　Even转向他，懒散着拨着弦，“觉得还能再应付一次见面吗？”

　　早些时候，Even把他介绍给了妈妈。他的声音漫不经心得很刻意，“妈妈，这是Isak。”她对着Isak微笑，亲切、真诚、温暖，就和Even一样。接着她给了他一个拥抱，差点让他喘不上气，“很高兴，总算见到你了，”她说。“总算？”他问。她看了眼儿子，挑起眉毛，“你不知道我听了多少关于你的事。”Even连忙握住他的手将他拉开，“我们先进屋了，妈妈，”他说。Isak笑了。就是这样，没有任何压力。

　　现在，他又笑了起来，不再害怕，“没问题，不过，先弹点什么给我听。”

 

　　 **16年12月17日，星期六，21:21。**

　　“我们这是在干嘛？”Eskild拖着声音说。

　　“我们打算看电影，”Isak坐在沙发上，靠着Even的胸膛，这种感觉很舒服，他觉得自己可以像这样呆几个小时，“你要看电视吗？”

　　“不，没事。看什么电影？”

　　Isak还没来得及制止他，Eskild已经在另一张沙发上落座。

　　“不知道，”他说。

　　“我还没想好，”Even说，“Isak没看过的电影太多了，简直让人发愁。”

　　“不好意思了，”他心不在焉地回答，白了Even一眼，可Even没看到。“不如看你最喜欢的导演如何？”

　　“我最喜欢的导演？”

　　“巴兹·鲁赫曼。”

　　Even愣了一秒，接着仰头大笑，“噢，对，我都忘了你视奸我的事了。好主意。《红磨坊》如何？”

　　Eskild倒吸一口气，“我可爱《红磨坊》了！”

　　“谁不是呢？”Even问。

　　“Noora！”Eskild大叫，“Linn！快出来看电影！”

　　Isak不满地轻哼了一声，感觉Even贴在自己胸膛上笑了，“我喜欢你的室友们。”

　　“真好，因为他们也爱你。这部会和《罗密欧与朱丽叶》一样悲伤吗？”

　　“你看了？”

　　Isak含糊地嘟囔着，Even歪着头看着他。

　　“你看了？因为我去看了？”

　　“这不重要，快看电影吧。”不过，话还没说完，他就笑了起来，因为Even开始亲吻她的脸颊，对着他耳朵不知道在喃语些什么，他好开心，那么开心，Isak也因此心潮澎湃，“好，没错，我看了，因为你去看了！”

　　“因为你暗恋我暗恋得快发疯？”

　　“闭嘴。不过话说回来你为什么老是喜欢这么悲伤的电影？”

　　Even思考着这个问题。Noora从房间出来，和Eskild一起去做爆米花，敲了敲Linn的门。Even没有说话。直到终于，他搂住Isak的手加大了力度。Isak并没想到他会回答，而现在他很好奇答案会是什么。

　　“它们让悲剧变得美好。”

　　“噢？”他喃喃着，不知道该说什么，“所以你喜欢悲剧？”

　　“以前是的，”他感觉Even在自己身后放松了下来，双唇之间逸出一声叹息，打在Isak的太阳穴上，接着Even在那儿落下一吻，“现在我有了更好的东西。”

　　Isak握住他的手。现在很好。真的很好。

　　FIN.


End file.
